Valentine's Day
by simandzayn
Summary: The BAU are called into work on Valentine's Day and when the others leave, eager to get home to their partners, Hotch and Emily stay behind to finish some work. Eventually they end up in his office, ontop of his desk - with lots of alcohol in their system and no clothes. I wrote this earlier in the year, enjoy :)
_Valentines Day_

Paring: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss

"Now, I don't know why, but I really thought we actually would get this day off." JJ groaned as herself, Morgan, Prentiss and Reid made their way up in elevator and into the BAU bullpen.

"I know, I literally can't believe we have to work on Valentines Day." Morgan sighed as he dropped his brief case on his desk and followed his brunette partner who had been silent the entire time. "Prentiss, you alright?" he inquired as the two made a beeline for the coffee machine.

"Hm?" The brunette hummed as her chocolate orbs flicked up and glanced at him briefly and Morgan could see the distance in the light of her eyes. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." She brushed it off carelessly and Morgan knew better than to press on a subject that Prentiss didn't answer straight away and let it drop, the two making small and pointless chatter as they made their caffeinated drinks and up into the round table room.

"Sorry to ruin your day." Hotch commented without any shred of care in his tone, his voice sounding blank and dull. "I have arranged for us to leave first thing in the morning however, to allow you all some part of your valentines day."

After that final comment, Hotch saw JJ, Morgan, Garcia and even Dave relax, their eyes lighting up at the promise that they get to spend a fraction of the day with their significant other. His gaze drifted to Reid who just sat there smiling, nodding as usual before his eyes flicked over to Prentiss. It was then that Hotch had noticed that she had been quite since she walked in, a point that was uncommon for her. Her eyes darting anywhere but her team members before her gaze focused on the case file in front of her, burying her head behind the papers but not before Hotch could see the roll of her eyes which made his raise a questioning brow in her direction.

"Okay, so." Garcia started, drawing Hotch away from his mental brainstorm as to why Prentiss was acting this way. "San Francisco desperately need our help." The quirky blonde continued as she got out of her chair and bought the screen to life, filling it with horrifying images as she begun to explain that San Francisco was now faced with a serial killer that takes the time to disembowel his victims after repeatedly torturing them in any way one could think of. "This is their 4th body in 12 days and the San Francisco PD realize they're up against the clock. They're hoping you can see something they haven't." Garcia ended, her usually bubbly demeanor now solemn as she sat down, the usual light behind her eyes now dimmed with sadness and Hotch felt guilt wash through him as he knew how hard Garcia's job truly was for her.

"4 victims in 12 days? That's not much of a cooling off period." Prentiss commented, her brows furrowed as she scanned the case file infront of her.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. It's 3pm now, I want us to study these 4 murders, and brainstorm a linguistic profile to start off with as a base to have something to give the San Francisco PD tomorrow morning. Let's get to work so hopefully you can all be out of here by 6.30, we leave tomorrow at 9.30am." And at that, most of the team scrambled away to their desks, eager to leave the office as soon as possible as they all jumped into their works.

As Hotch was packing up his own table and file, he noticed the way Prentiss was moving slower than normal. The way she filled with her red tank shirt and badge more than usual.

"Prentiss." Hotch spoke and he saw the way she whipped around, her hair following her like a fan before she stood facing him.

'"Sir?" She questioned, her eyes giving nothing away and Hotch furrowed his brow.

"Is everything alright? You seem.. distracted." He ended and he saw her smile in a way that it didn't meet her eyes.

"Just one of those days, I guess." She shrugged and before Hotch could question further, he saw her gesture over her shoulder. "I have work to do." She nodded as she swiftly turned on the balls of her feet and out the door, making her way down the stairs into the bullpen and to her desk, where she them promptly buried herself in the paperwork she was assigned to, not so much as glancing up to see the other members of her team filter around as they progressed with their own basic profiles.

Come 6.25, JJ, Morgan, Garcia and Dave and made their way out of the bullpen, each buzzing as they spoke about their respective plans with their partners, giving each other words of encouragement as they all commented how nice each of their plans sounded and Hotch could hear them from the concealment of his office door.

"Come in." Hotch called out as he heard the tapping on the other side and he looked up and saw Reid walk in with a small smile "Finished!" he beamed with enthusiasm and he handed Hotch a folder containing various papers. "I also completed a rough geographical profile and some unfinished notes on the victimology based on what I figured out by looking at each of the victims." Reid nodded as he spoke quickly and Hotch nodded once at him.

"Thank you, do you have any plans for the night?" Hotch tried to be conversational and regretted it immediately as the youngest member of his unit started rattling off his plans about seeing the science fiction film Solaris in the original Russian language before he eagerly begun to explain to Hotch the 5 hour duration of the film. "Well.. have a good night." Hotch concluded, nodding which signaled Reid to leave who happily did so, saying a quick bye over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

It was around 7.15pm when Hotch closed JJ's linguistic profile, signing off at the bottom before jotting down her points that would then help them with the following day and Hotch couldn't help but feel a sense of pride wash over him as he analyzed his team's reports, extremely proud of how far they have all come and how knowledgeable they are of their focal area. He had thumbed the files in his hands, furrowing his brow as he realized he was missing a report before he then realized that Prentiss hadn't turned her findings in. Glancing out his office window, overlooking the bullpen. He tilted his head with a furrowed brow as he saw Emily Prentiss sitting at her desk, working away with a fierce determination and Hotch made his way out of his office and onto the balcony that overlooked their bullpen, watching quietly as the brunette agent's hand ran across her keyboard at lightening speed.

"Is this the San Fran report?" Hotch spoke out as he got closer to her desk, gesturing to the canary yellow concealed file that had 'San Fran.' Messily written across the top right hand corner.

It was apparent that he shocked Prentiss seeing as she visibly jumped, a gasp escaping her lips as her head shot to him, her eyes murderous before she realized who it was and relaxed immediately. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." She laughed weakly, before nodding and gesturing to the report. "Yes, yeah.. I don't know how good it is but it's there." She shrugged, smiling gently before her eyes moved away from him and back to her laptop screen.

"You know, you could've left like an hour ago." Hotch pressed gently, as he leaned against the side of her desk, watching her with caution in his eyes as if there is anything Aaron Hotchner has learnt in his 5 years of working with this women in front of him, it was not to piss her off by pressing her to talk about something she didn't want to.

"Why? So I can go home and drive past all those stupid restaurants, passing by all these happy couples seemingly having the time of their lives? Acting like they don't have a care in the word when tomorrow is just another day and all of their drama's will come rushing back to catch up with them? It's just stupid." She huffed out, all in one breath and it seemed as though she didn't think about what she had said as not even 5 seconds later did she glance up and her eyes widen when she saw Hotch looking at her curiously. "I'm sorry… I don't know what.. I'm just.." She drifted off, biting her lip as she fiddled with her fingers, a nervous tick of her's that Hotch had noted before he shook his head with an understanding shrug.

"I understand where you're coming from, I really do." He raised his brows as he looked at her and she took her head away from her hands as she watched him.

"You do?" She questioned, her voice dripping with sarcastic disbelief and he laughed once under his breath as he nodded "Yeah, I do. You're forgetting how many years I was forced to act like I was happily married on the 14th of February. It's just another day. Another day that doesn't make any issues you have disappeared." Hotch concluded and he saw Prentiss nod understandingly as she stood up from her desk and for a moment, the two Agent's just watched each other carefully, no words being spoken as they analyzed each other.

"Well. I could use a drink." Prentiss laughed, shaking her head as she looked down before looking back up just as quickly, watching as Hotch's eyes had changed, a mood shift behind them that Prentiss couldn't quite place.

"Oh, I hear that." Hotch shook his head, a small smile ghosting over his lips as he looked down with a shake of his head

"The only thing is, finding a bar that wont be packed with couples and romance songs will be a mission and a half." Prentiss groaned out before shaking her wrist to find the face of her watch, sparing a glance at the time before looking back at Hotch, her trench coat draped over her arms and her work bag now slung over her shoulder.

"And that is the exact reason why I have a $120 bottle of Bourbon sitting in my office." Hotch nodded with a small laugh, remembering all the times he and Dave sat back after hours, drinking together and laughing about past memories before the heat got to both of them and effectively destroyed their marriages.

"You're telling me this now?" Prentiss asked in disbelief as she dropped her belongings on the ground without a care in the world. "Take me to the goods, Hotchner." Prentiss laughed after she tried – and failed – to be serious before pushing past Hotch and talking long strides in the direction of his office.

"Please, make yourself at home." Hotch deadpanned sarcastically as he watched Prentiss drop onto his couch that was placed against the back wall of his office and she just smiled brightly as she lounged back and waited for him to gather 2 glasses and the expensive alcohol.

"For you." Hotch handed her a cool glass, brown liquor filled the glass in a more decent amount than what a bar tender would serve and Hotch sat across from her, pulling his chair closer to the couch as the two sat in silence, sipping on the liquid quietly.

Hotch watched as Emily winced, her face scrunched up as the first taste of the liquor burned her throat before she swiped her tongue over her lips again before swirling the dark liquid around in the glass.

"Hotch.." She started, and Hotch glanced up at her, his eyes connecting with hers and he could see a vulnerability behind them. "Mm?" Came his response and Emily pressed her lips together, seemingly as though she was contemplating whether to ask the question

"Where you ever happy in your marriage?" She asked quietly, her gaze flicking down back to the liquid in the glass before she made a point to down the remainder of her drink in one go, forcing herself to swallow it as she slapped her glass down on the coffee table.

"I'm not sure, I guess so." Hotch shrugged as he moved to refill her glass once more. "I mean, I remember being overjoyed when I heard I was going to be a father.. that's all I ever wanted, you know? To be a dad. I wanted to prove to myself more than anything that I could be a better father rather than being like the one I had." Hotch laughed, an empty broken laugh that made Emily's heart clench. "Hotch…" She started, and he threw the alcohol back, similarly to how she had only moments prior before he shook his head,

"Don't. You don't need to say anything." He insisted gently, his tone reassuring her that he was perfectly fine as he moved to make another grab for the bottle that sat between the two Agent's and all Emily did was nod. He respected her before in not pushing her to talk, she would do the same for him.

"So, go on then. Tell me, what was your worst ever Valentines Day?" Emily egged on, changing the subject and immediately, both of them felt the mood lighten around them as the serious subjects were swept under the rug. Hotch knew what Emily was doing – two friends, having drinks and bonding over shitty past experiences. Now, usually Hotch is an extremely private person and likes to keep his personal life and work life separate and yet, for some reason, he didn't mind when Emily pressed into his life, he didn't mind at all.

"Well." Hotch laughed, whilst he half choked on the brown liquid and he saw Emily watch him curiously, her eyes dancing with a devilish demeanor dancing behind them as she peered at him over the rim of her glass as she took another delicate sip of the alcohol.

"There was one year.. I am fairly sure I was a very new member of the bureau.. or maybe I wasn't even employed yet. Anyway, so for this whole week I had a plan to make this the perfect valentines day ever, I had booked Hayley's favorite restaurant, rented out her favorite movie, purchased her favorite champagne, arranged my apartment all romantically.. You know, the works." Hotch smiled at the memory, laughing at how foolish he was, before shaking his head and continuing. "Every possible thing went wrong." He deadpanned, laughing with Emily and she did a hand gesture whilst taking another sip signaling him to continue.

"So first of all, I picked her up and as I got out of the car, the back of my pants split." Hotch started and Emily started viciously choking on her alcohol due to laughing so hard and Hotch even spared himself a laugh, leaning over and placing a hand on Emily's knee "You okay?" He asked through a crinkled eyed smile and Emily just nodded, waving her hand with teary eyes due to laughter before she managed to choke out a "keep going" and so Hotch continued "Anyway, so I had to live with that, lucky for me I was wearing black boxers." He didn't miss the brief look that flashed through Emily's eyes at the mention of undergarments but it was gone as quickly as it came. "And then, once I picked her up, we were about 5 miles from the restaurant and my car ran out of gas. Then, because we were late for the reservation, they had given our table away! So, we ended off getting Thai take out, going back to my place and watching the movie – which I felt asleep mid way through – and then, once we got to bed we were trying to.. you know.." Hotch drifted off awkwardly and Emily cocked a brow at him with a smirk "Fuck?" Emily supplied, and Hotch glanced down and coughed once into a fist. "Precisely." He chuckled awkwardly and continued "And well, she wasn't on birth control and the only condom's I had were way too small for me. So, we thought we could do other stuff, and when she went down on me, she.. well let's just say she used a little too much teeth. I don't think I ever got so soft so fast in my life." Hotch ended and was met by the hysterical Emily Prentiss who was lying back on the couch with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Okay, it wasn't that funny." Hotch chuckled after 3 minutes of Emily not calming down as he downed yet another glass of bourbon before he noticed that roughly ¾'s of the bottle had been downed by the two of them.

"I think the alcohol is making it more hilarious." Emily choked out through her laughing spats, her eyes watering as she sat up and started to fan herself. "Damn, it's getting warm in here." She breathed, before throwing back the last of the liquid in her glass before reaching for the bottle again.

"And what about you? Any embarrassing valentines day stories you want to share?" Hotch asked, looking at her with soft eyes and Emily looked at him with a slightly evil glint.

"Now, this story does absolutely no justice to yours what so where, but here it goes. There was one time, in college." She started, "I had been in a study group with this one kid, named Ryan, and anyway I got a letter in my dorm room asking me to meet him in the court yard for a romantic date. Apparently his idea of a romantic date is buying me a cheeseburger with a small coke from McDonalds and giving me a daisy he picked from the flower patch behind where he set up the picnic. And then, after he gave me the flower, he asked how long it would be before I ever so kindly sucked him off." Emily laughed, shaking her head as she took another sip of her drink that she protectively cradled in her hands and Hotch tilted his head to one side, with raised brows and a slight smirk. "Wow." He laughed along with her and Emily just nodded with a toothy smile flashing his way. "Tell me about it." She giggled.

"Ahh man, Valentine's Day sucks. Why should couple's get a day to give each other gifts and have sex, they don't need a designated day for that, they can do it anytime they like! There should be a Valentine's Day for singles, where single people can go to the clubs and find someone to take home." Emily stated after a moment of comfortable silence "It has been waaay too long since I got laid." She admitted, the boldness of her statement startling Hotch as he looked at her quickly and saw the easy expression on her face. He noticed the slightly cloudiness in her eyes and his gaze shifted to the almost empty liquor bottle.

"You want the last drop?" He nodded his head in the direction of the glass bottle and Emily's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she made grabby hands towards the bottle and Hotch laughed as he handed it to her, watching as she took a swing directly from the bottle before pulling it away from her mouth and handing it back to him, offering him the last of it.

"here, it's your technically." She smiled a lop sided smile at him, and Hotch laughed knowing as he took the bottle from her.

"You're drunk." He stated with a smirk as he finished the rest of the liquid that remained in the bottle.

"Aww, you're so perceptive." She laughed before clearing her throat "I am going to make a national single's holiday." She declared and Hotch just shook his head at her

"Are you now?" He taunted, laughing when her eyes narrowed down into small slits.

"Yes, I am. Seriously, I need this holiday because I need to get laid. I haven't gotten laid in so long." She groaned out and ran her hands firmly down her thighs

"How long is long, exactly?" Hotch questioned, watching her closely, fully aware of how much of a dangerous subject this could be leading into.

"Like.. 2 months." Emily whined and Hotch raised his brows at her

"That is not long." He laughed and Emily shot her head up and looked at him

"What do you mean? How long has it been since you got some then, Hotch?" She inquired, raising a challenging brow at him and Hotch pressed his lips together

"Um.. Hayley, was my last." He shrugged and looked down at his feet before glancing up to meet the blank stare of Emily as she just blinked repeatedly at him.

"You haven't slept with someone in 4 years?" Emily asked slowly and Hotch just shrugged

"I guess so." He laughed slightly

"Why?!" Emily shot out and Hotch raised a brow at her "What do you mean 'why'?" He asked with a chuckle and Emily just shook her head

"You and Dave, you go out to all those bars together, don't you ever bring someone home? You can not try and tell me women don't come onto you." Emily demanded, looking at him with questioning eyes

"Emily," He stated without even thinking, ignoring the way it felt to say her first name on her lips "I have a son at home on some nights for one thing.." He started "Not when you go out you don't, Jessica takes him when you go out." Emily interjected, raising a brow at him and Hotch sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on, Emily. I mean, who would honestly come up to me in a bar and want to sleep with me?" He laughed but Emily could hear the distinct sound of self hatred behind his tone.

"I would." Emily firmly stated and at that, Hotch's head shot up, his eyes wide as he appeared similar to how a 5 year old who had been caught doing something wrong.

"What?" He weakly asked and he mentally slapped himself at how vulnerable he sounded.

"You don't get it, do you Hotch?" Emily inquired and Hotch just shook his head, feeling the alcohol swimming around in his blood stream. "Hotch, you're hot. Simple as that." Emily shrugged and Hotch felt a strange feeling stir in the pit of his stomach as he shook his head

"So tell me, what's the real reason you don't take any of the offers you get at those clubs?" She pressed, standing up and now moving over to sit in the seat next to him, sliding her chair closer to his and Hotch was suddenly very aware of just how much alcohol the two of them had consumed and how close she was to him.

"Ah.. well.. Like you said, it's been a long time and I just, I don't know I guess I would rather do it again with someone I know rather than just some women I've met in a club." He explained, somewhat shyly before glancing up and sighing when he met Emily's eyes.

"You don't get it, Prentiss. Hayley was the second and last women I've ever slept with. Before her it was some random fumble with a girl at my first college party which I don't even remember, so theoretically speaking, I've only ever really been with Hayley. Women are looking for men with more experience and I didn't really do any exploring when I was with her." He shrugged and when he met her eyes again, his brows furrowed as he saw the smirk on her face

"What?" He questioned as he faced her and she just tilted her head, her smirk still very much overtaking her lips before she wet them with her tongue

"So, I'm back to Prentiss now, am I?" She breathed as she looked up at him through her lashes, Hotch couldn't bring himself to form words and hoped his questioning glance would be enough of an answer. And so it was, as she breathed a laugh and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "You just called me Prentiss then, you called me Emily before." She noted and licked her lips once more and Hotch wasn't sure how or when, but suddenly their heads got closer together and she could feel the warmth of his breath washing against her face and he could smell the scent of the alcohol she had consumed.

"You got anything hard?" She asked as she stood up and wandered behind his desk and Hotch felt himself choke on air at her question.

"I-I'm sorry?" He coughed out and Emily turned around and raised a brow at him as she tilted her head to the side with a smirk rising on her face and it was then that Hotch knew Emily chose her words carefully and knew exactly what she had said "Anything harder than the bourbon." She clarified smugly although the way her eyes shamelessly drifted down his body and securing onto his crotch was so visible that a blind man could notice it and Hotch was thankful he wore his bigger pants today otherwise there would be a serious – and awkward – issue.

"Uh.. I think I may have some tequila in a flask. Top draw." He commented, inhaling deeply to calm himself down rubbing up and down his thighs firmly with his eyes closed before facing the music and standing up, turning around and trying so hard not to groan as he saw Emily sitting on the edge of the desk, her left knee draped over her right knee as she sipped from the flask as if she were drinking water.

"What, no salt and lime?" Hotch commented dryly, leaning forward to take the flask from her and taking a sip of it also, the liquid sliding down his throat as if he was drinking juice.

"See, not so bad." Emily winked before reaching forward to take the drink out of his hand and she allowed herself to let her hands wander along his for a few moments before taking the silver item and bringing it to her lips and it was then that Hotch very much felt the affect of the alcohol.

"It's hitting you, isn't it?" Emily breathing, knowingly. She watched as Hotch's eyes darkened and his breathing got harsher.

"A tad." He reluctantly agreed, never liking to admit when he was in a non-coherent state and he saw Emily's eyes shift and her tongue move to wet her lips once more

"Hotch. Don't freak out, okay?" Emily started and before Hotch could question what she meant, he watched as she unwrapped her legs before stretching them out and snaking them around the back of his thighs and pushing forward so that Hotch fell towards her, her hands catching his waist and his hands effectively landing on the desk either side of her to stop him from falling directly on top of her.

After a few moments, when Hotch had regained his baring and understanding of what had happen, he looked at the women in front of him who's hands now snaked around the back of his neck. "You, you said you wanted to do it again with someone you know before you start going for those one night stands, right?" Emily questioned, her breath washing over his face and legs pushing him in further so their chests and crotches were firmly pressed against one another.

"Emily.. I don't.." Hotch tried to rationalize, fighting every fiber in his body that was screaming at him to take the women in front of him on the oak wood desk she sat on like he had imagined multiple times before.

"Oh come on Hotch, don't you want this? You don't think I feel it too?" She huffed out, her lips coming close and brushing against his and Hotch felt his eyes close on their own accord at the slight contact

"Hmm?" He mumbled the question and he felt her moist lips skim against his once more and he felt himself weaken as her hands moved down the front of his body, gripping the opening of his blazer and pushing it off his shoulders and when Hotch opened his eyes, he saw her dark, lust filled orbs staring back at him, searching for something.

"Nevermind." Emily declared before putting her hands back at the base of his neck and pushing him forward, meeting in the middle as their lips collided with such a force that he felt the table rock slightly beneath her.

It was a messy kiss of tongue, teeth and lips. Emily was the first to push the limits as she claimed Hotch's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it firmly before releasing it and then moving to suck on the wounded lip not a moment later, her hands wandering around his body as she gripped his dress shirt and tugged it in attempt to release it from the confinements of his belted pants.

Once she managed to release his shirt, she then moved for his tie, struggling so much to get it lose to the point where she had to break the kiss in order to focus on the task at hand. "Finally" She all but growled when she felt it become loose under her fingers and once it had been released enough, she pulled it up over his head and reconnected their lips as she carelessly flung the red tie across his office. Emily occupied her fingers with the task of unbuttoning Hotch's shirt while her lip went to work on exploring the jawline and neck of her boss, licking, sucking and nipping where she felt so inclined along the way of her exploration and once she got down to the last button, she reluctantly pulled away as she removed his dress shirt to see his torso revealed to her and Emily didn't even try and hide her whine.

Now, of course, as a field Agent, Hotch had to be fit. But this was just annoying. "Why the fuck do you hide this under those damn suits." Emily hissed and all Hotch could do was stand there helplessly as a victim to Emily's wandering hands and tongue. Every so often, Emily would hear him breath out a 'fuck yes' or moan slightly, but that was the only reaction she got from him and it fueled her inner self to evoke a more vocal response. And with that, she jumped off the desk before gripping his shoulders and pushing him against the wall there was a few meters away.

Landing against the wall with a heavy thud, Hotch huffed out as a way to diminish the whine building up in his chest as his Agent sucked viciously on his collarbone whilst her hands worked on releasing his belt and fly.

Once she had successfully managed to release the zipper, she forcefully pushed the pants down to his ankles, she made eye contact with Hotch who appeared to be in a state of shock as she reached her hand down and gripped his firm length forcefully through his boxers and Hotch choked back a moan in shock at the sudden amount of contact "Well, what do you know, you do have something hard." Emily breathed into his ear and Hotch vaguely managed to piece together the fact that she was referring to her earlier statement whilst she dropped to her knees in front of him.

She didn't waste any time messing around, she gripped the sides of his boxers and pulled them down to meet his pants. She gripped his cock and pushed it up against the base of his stomach as she leant forward and licked a long, wet strip up the underside of his cock, before going back and tracing the vein with the tip of her tongue and Hotch gasped in response and he felt her repeat the first action as she licked again under his member but instead of stopping this time, once she reached the tip she pushed her head forward and took as much of him as she could in her mouth, one hand viciously massaging the remainder of him that she couldn't fit and her other hand moving behind to his balls and rolling them around in her hands, pressing against the middle of them and enjoying the weak sound that tore from his chest.

Emily smiled around his cock as she felt his hands burry in her hair before they were swiftly removed and Emily glanced up, not taking her mouth away from his dick and when the two of them made eye contact, Emily could see he was worried about testing her limits. "Come on Aaron, tug my hair, move me the way you want me." She encouraged as she slipped off momentarily before she licked the tip of his dick with a seemingly innocent glance upto him and that is what did it for Hotch, hearing her call him by his first name stirred something inside of him that Hotch couldn't quite pinpoint but seeing her give him an innocent glance when she was on her knees for him pushed every button her had and he gripped her hand with force and gave it a slight tug, groaning in application as she moaned around his dick at the contact and Hotch threw his head back against the wall, looking up to the roof before his eyes shut as he basked in the current state of pleasure he was surrounded in as Emily went to work on him by using her mouth and hands.

Once Hotch glanced down again, he growled at the sight. There, on her knees was Emily Prentiss, who was sucking on his cock as if her light depended on it and whilst one hand was still fondling his balls, he noticed her other hand was down her pants as she worked on herself as well. "Up. Up, get up." He ordered, tone dark and he watched as she stood up, taking her hand out of her pants as she did so. "Tell me, why are you fully clothed and I'm here as naked as the day I was born?" Hotch questioned and all Emily could do was let out a slight giggle before she felt herself being pushed back against the oak wood desk she was on only moments prior. "You should fix that.." Emily breathed out and voluntarily lifted her arms up to assist Hotch as he gripped the base of her shirt and tore it over her head, disregarding the clothing item somewhere amongst their mess of clothes and Hotch reached behind her to move the papers and files out of the way and before they had even hit the ground, Hotch felt Emily's hand wrap around his neck as she pulled his face back to hers, connecting their lips as she moved down on her back onto the now bare oak wood design, bringing him down with her as she allowed her tongue to delve into his mouth, enjoying the way he gave her dominance as his hands fiddled with the buckle on her bra. Managing to get it undone, he broke the kiss forcefully and Emily lifted her arms up once more to help with the removal of her undergarment.

"Fucking hell." Hotch hissed out, his hands immediately going to grab her full breasts and making a point to dip his head and lick over her right nipple as his fingers thumbed with the left one, enjoying the weak cries that came from the withering agent below him. Hotch pulled away when she felt his hips buck against his, her pant clad legs moving once against around his waist and forcing their bodies closer together in attempt to ground his crotch against hers to get some friction.

Hotch thought it would be better not to waste time as he popped the button, pulled down her zipper and gripped her panties and pants at once before pulling them down her thighs and to her calves where he felt her wriggle them down to her ankles before he heard them hit the floor moments later. "Oh god.." Emily cried out, once again bucking her hips up as her wet center met the air of Hotch's office. Hotch was sure to make eye contact with her as he brought two of his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them for a moments and soaking them in his saliva before removing them from his mouth and placing them directly over her clit, smirking slightly once he heard the moan that tore from Emily's chest. Her back arching against the table and hands desperately searching for something to hold onto before gripping the edge of the table as she moved helplessly beneath him. Hotch moved his fingers around the little bundle of nerves before slipping them down and grazing them over her center, feeling how turned on she was for him made his ego boost as he continued to brush his fingers back and forth against her most private place.

"Oh for fuck sake Aaron, please." She cried out, begging for him to give her something as her hips continuously moved around in search for some contact.

"What do you want, Emily?" Hotch breathed, his lips brushing against hers as he slipped two fingers into her wet heat with no warning. "Oh FUCK!" She cried an moved against his two digits "You, in, now, please, in, please." She mumbled, her eyes unable to open as her fingers scratched the oak. Hearing her beg for him made the tightness in his stomach unbearable and it was then that he decided to give her what they both desperately needed.

Removing his fingers from her, he smirked as she whined at the loss of contact, once again her hips bucking in attempt for something else to fill her and as he moved to lubricate his cock with her juices, a thought flashed through his mind and he smirked. "Open up." He hummed softly and laughed when her legs spread even further "I meant your mouth." He chuckled and he heard Emily whine before opening her mouth and immediately Hotch placed his two fingers on her tongue "Taste yourself." He whispered as he licked her jawline, making a point to grab his cock and line it up with her center, running his tip against her wet folds before tapping it on her clit and hearing her scream in both pleasure and frustration. "Do I need protection?" He mused, silently thankful he remembered in such a state as he once again the head of his cock against her, before stopping it directly at her entrance and waiting for her response. "I'm on the pill." She managed to breath out before locking her ankles around his waist again and effectively pushing his cock inside her, both of the groaning at the feeling of Emily stretching around Hotch's cock to accommodate his size.

Emily groaned in a slight amount of pain, her hands moving around the desk weakly trying to find something to grab onto before she found Hotch's biceps and gripped them, digging her nails in as she withered beneath him and had constant moans falling from her lips, her hips stopping any movement as her body tried to accustom to this intrusion. "Are you alright.." Hotch breath, his concern for her over mining his desire to hold her hips down and have his way with her. "Just.. give me a minute.." She begged weakly before opening her eyes and meeting his "K-Kiss me…" She pleaded, and Hotch briefly saw a moment of vulnerability flash through her eyes but that thought was wiped out of his brain as she cleaned around him once more and immediately their lips connected, their tongues slowly rolling and massaging against each others for a minute or so before Emily broke the kiss in a gasp for air. "M- Move.." she breathed and Hotch felt his hips go accordingly "How do you want it baby.. Tell me how you want me." The pet name falling from his lips unintentionally didn't seem to go unnoticed and yet neither of them mentioned it and all Emily did was lock her legs tighter around his waist and push him as far into her as he could as her dark eyes made contact with his. "I want it rough, hard and fast."

The scent of sex begun to fill the air as did the sound of skin slapping against skin, combined with the mixed sounds of Emily and Hotch's moans together. "Please, more.. more." Emily whined desperately in Hotch's ear, her fingernails scratching down his bag with so much force Hotch wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood and Hotch groaned out in approval as the pain that surged through him and Emily immediately understood his pain kink and begun to forcefully nip at the skin of his neck. "Fuck me Aaron, fuck me hard." Emily breathed in encouragement and couldn't stop the moan that ripped from her chest as she felt Hotch grip her hips and secure them tightly to the table before he started to thrust into her willing body in rough, fast motions.

"Yes.. oh my fucking god, yes, that's it, yes… yes, yes, yes…" Emily cried out, her voice squeaking with lack of oxygen and Hotch glanced down at her, thinking for a moment and Emily made eye contact with him before bringing one hand down her body, making a V shape with her middle of forefinger and placing them at her entrance, where Hotch was roughly sliding his cock in and out of her, her fingers rubbing against his cock every time it enters and exits her and Hotch threw his head back in a long moan "OH, Emily fuck.." He couldn't stop the sounds that tore from his chest as he felt her inner walls clench around his throbbing cock and Hotch felt his orgasm building up quickly.

Hotch removed on hand from her hip, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking three digits before moving them directly down, rubbing them forcefully over her clit in a determined manner as his thrusts got harder and faster.

"A-Aaron.. O-oh god.. I.. Aaron I'm gonna.. Please, please, please.." Emily begged weakly, crying out as tears pulled in her eyes as she felt her orgasm build up within her "Come on baby, cum for me.. that's it." Hotch encouraged, before he gave one last, long, hard thrust which the tip of his cock slammed directly against her g-spot and he felt her shake beneath him, her walls clench and her helpless cries tear up from her throat as she reached her most vulnerable. Hotch pressed his body against her, not stopping his thrusting as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm before he connected their lips in one last kiss as he felt himself tip over the edge "Cum for me, Aaron.." Emily whispered breathlessly against his lips, tightening her legs around his waist, keeping him firmly inside of her as he shot everything he had to offer into her body.

Eventually, Hotch's thrusts slowed down into a sloppy, inaccurate mess until they came to a complete holt, and yet he couldn't seem to bring himself to move off his agent that lay peacefully below him, her fingers now tracing patters on his back with one hand whilst the other combed through his hair, patiently waiting until his breathing settled. "I'll move.. just.. give me a minute.." Hotch laughed weakly against Emily's shoulder and he felt her shake her head gentle as she continued combing through his hair with her fingers "take your time…" She replied gently, her fingers tracing his spinal pattern and Hotch didn't know what came over him when he pressed his lips gently to her shoulder blade before he pushed his hands on the wood either side of her body and began to push himself up, pulling his cock out of her in the process and he smiled softly at the disapproving whine that weakly crawled out of Emily's throat as she put her head to one side and groaned when the tip of him left her wet folds.

Hotch moved around his office, picking up his discarded clothing and began redressing himself slowly, leaving off his tie and blazer before combing his hands through his hair to make himself appear somewhat presentable before he glanced back over to the desk and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Emily watching him, an emotion swimming through her eyes that he couldn't place as anything other than fondness and attraction. He recognized the look, it was the same look his ex-wife gave to him when he asked her to marry him.

"What?" he questioned, suddenly feeling somewhat self conscious and Emily just smiled gently with a soft shrug.

"Nothing." Came her gentle reply before she pushed herself up off the table and she slowly flittered around his office, picking up her clothing items as she began dressing herself. Not one word spoken between the two and Hotch felt a nervous feeling bundle up in his stomach.

"Emily.." He spoke out after she finished brushing her shirt down her torso and her eyes flicked up to meet his "We're okay, right?" he asked carefully and a soft smile overtook her delicate features and she nodded "Yeah, we're okay." She blinked a few times, as if to pull herself out of a trance before she walked to the door "I'm going to get my brief case and coat, meet you at the elevator?" She asked over her shoulder and Hotch nodded one in affirmation

The two Agent's rode silently down in the elevator together, Hotch's eyes focused on her as he broke the team's rule and profiled her behavior, searching for any signs of regret or anxiety and yet he found none. She wasn't picking at her nails or biting her lip, she seemed relaxed.

Once they made their way to the parking lot, Hotch followed Emily to her car and the two stopped briefly outside of her black Mercedes.

"Well, I need a good night rest after that." Emily laughed causally and Hotch smiled and nodded along in agreement with her.

"Happy Valentines Day, Emily." Hotch said as he watched her carefully and her gaze finally met his and he could see the chocolate cultured orbs shining

"Happy Valentines Day, Hotch." She replied gently, her features soft and he couldn't seem to stop himself as he leant down carefully, stopping a mere inch from her lips as if silently asking for permission to which she granted as she tilted her head up and their lips met in a brief yet passionate kiss before he pulled away. This was different now, it wasn't in his office and they couldn't blame the alcohol, as they were both very much as sober as they were at 9am this morning.

"Goodnight, Emily." He stated gently before turning swiftly as he begun to walk away, but not before he heard her reply.

"Goodnight, Aaron."


End file.
